


Yes, Mr. Fuck-you-I'm-not-gay

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy asks Ed to marry him..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Mr. Fuck-you-I'm-not-gay

**Author's Note:**

> These will always be short. This is an after high school fic.

"Seriously." Roy said, taking Ed’s flesh hand in his and kneeling in front of him. "I know we are fresh from high school, but I love you."

"What are you getting at, mr. fuck-you-i’m-not-gay?" Ed asked, quirking his eyebrow and tilting his head.

"Edward! Shut up and let me speak." Roy snapped, earning a chuckle. "I was asking you to marry me!"

Ed suddenly burst out laughing. “Shit…” He turned away, covering his face with his automail hand. “Yes, Roy. You fucking idiot.”

Roy smiled and stood, picking the smaller man up. “Oh thank the heavens! Your father had me scared!”

Roy sat him on the car and kissed him. “There. Now we can kiss.”


End file.
